


Acting Innocent...

by flickawhip



Category: Historical RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 04:23:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15016595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: They have filming, but Raksha still adores her Bettany...





	Acting Innocent...

Raksha had smiled as she stood next to Bettany for the filming of the introductions to the series on Pompeii, they had done this several times by now and they were filming the final episode lead-in, Raksha smiling even as she watched Bettany work, knowing she had to pretend like the filming wasn’t giving her plenty of time to be with Bettany. 

They were soon finished filming and Bettany had smiled as she spoke to John, giving him some of her free time, although by now John knew what was happening between them as he had seen them together, Bettany seeking out Raksha’s hand when a segment of the show had been filmed, tears stinging her eyes. He had not, thankfully, seen what happened that night, the two spending the evening and night wrapped up in one another, comforting each other.


End file.
